User blog:ScoobyWho/Steven Spielberg vs Peter Jackson
This battle features It features science fiction and action film director, Steven Spielberg, facing against New Zealand and fantasy flim director, Peter Jackson, but are joined by suspense and horror flim director, Alfred Hitchcock, space opera flim director, George Lucas, blockbuster flim director, Michael Bay and dark, gothic, macabre, and quirky horror and fantasy film director, Tim Burton. This is going to be a long battle... Thanks to LeandroGaming 1 for making the awesome cover.... Nice job, bro Cast *Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg and Michael Bay *Ruggles Outbound as Peter Jackson *EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock and George Lucas *Zach Sherwin as Tim Burton The Rap Battle Steven Spielberg Picture this, Jackson, the minute you become a director, You don't realise how much money you get on the big projector Let's Duel, ''I'm ''Always ''going to win! You live in New Zealand, it's a sin! Your country has some really ''Bad Taste ''in movie making! No wonder ''The Hobbit ''was split into a three part breaking! I have some ''JAWS, ''bite your little country! ''I Wanna Hold Your Hand but it's too much of a discovery Now this is one Secret of the Unicorn! '' Peter Jackson This is ''An Unexpected Journey, Spielberg, This is certainly The Last Crusade, '' Why must you have so many projects that are unmade? Prepare yourself for ''The Battle of the Five Armies! '' Old man, haven't got any ''Lovely Bones, ''that's retarded! You made ''Amblin'? ''So did Tintin! Trying to beat me? You've got some thick skin! ''Gremlins ''are like Orcs, just they're nothing like them! Why don't you check that ''Eagle Eye ''or that brain stem It's ''The Desolation of Smaug ''because I'm ''Lord of the Rings! '' Alfred Hitchcock That's enough now, I'm now here, this is going to be some ''Close Enounters of the Third Kind '' Your raps are dumb, but I have something else in mind I'm the Master of Suspense, that's intense! I've already won when Hitchcock presents! Steven, with all that money, give some to that composer John Williams Same here, Jackson, you must have millions! Let's brace my brilliance, fool! I'm a director with a amount of cool! Even with the damage caused by ''Kingdom of the Crystal Skull! '' George Lucas Cut! Hitchcock cool? Don't make me laugh, I'm ''A New Hope, ''you're all just office staff! I'll make Spielberg's face into ''The Colour Purple '' Make Pete ''Meet the Feebles ''for a purpose! Why not make Hitchcock lose some weight? (Ha!) I am the ''Return of the Jedi, ''just wait! Let's get something straight... I'm the best director, better than that mythbuster, Michael Bay! Michael Bay Did someone say Michael Bay? Hey, It's me! The one with the explosives all the way! I'm rich (with money) than all you combined! Hollywood always has put me down, but that's never stopped me! I make toys come to life, but with more explosives, I see! Let's ''Dial M for Murder ''at ''Jurassic Park This is The Raiders of the Lost Ark! '' The critics say I'm evil, give me some low ratings, but who cares? It's all about the money (yeah) as I am a MILLIONAIRE! Tim Burton I'm gonna stop you right there, as we all know whose the better director It all started when I made the ''Beetlejuice ''spectre! Let's cut those rhymes like ''Edward Scissorhands! '' I live in an awesome universe, just a no man's land Spielberg's ''War of the Worlds ''doesn't exist in this battle Or not even Bay's ''Transformers, ''more than a hassle! I make jobs and turn them upside down in a wacky way It's a matter of time before ''Sweeney Todd ''comes into play... The Jedi may have returned but it's time for the Revenge of the Sith'' Who Won? WHO WON? Steven Spielberg Peter Jackson Alfred Hitchcock George Lucas Michael Bay Tim Burton Tie Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts